


Park Scene

by Book_of_Kells



Series: Miami Night Life [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_of_Kells/pseuds/Book_of_Kells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had a chance, would you take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of this but I love messing with it !

Sandor hauled her forward, her hand still in his, near the beginning of the park’s pathway. Bronn chuckled behind him & the dull clop clop of the horse’s hooves started to fade. Wrought iron fencing enclosed the park, giving it a protected air. The park itself was small, more like the size of a demolished high rise, probably a tax write off project for a defunct corporation. Across the lawns & jungle gyms, row houses shouldered each other down that street.

“What the hell.” She chirped, shaking out of her thoughts.

“What the hell, what?” Sandor replied, throwing her an innocent look.

“The kiss ! You kissed me!” The little bird poked him in the side with a sharp finger, but she had not let go of his hand, her thumb shifting over his.

“And it seems I owe you a lemon oil massage too, thanks to your mummer’s farce on the street. But was it just your feet or full body?” The image of her spread out like a buffet with his hands on her creamy skin slammed into his brain like a freight train. His cock started a tango in his pants as a result of his sexual thoughts.

The little bird tossed him a sardonic look that he found unbelievably arousing. From the haughty lift of her chin to the ramrod straight spine, everything about her was kicking his instincts into play more so than he would have expected. The good and the bad. The last thing he needed was to go all medieval on her, try to claim something that wasn’t his for the taking.

“Would you mind if we sit for a minute? My feet are starting to hurt.” She slowed almost to a stop as he looked down at her feet encased in black spikey heels.

“ I usually change clothes before leaving but it seemed like time was critical.” The little bird received only a grunt in response.

The bench she had indicated, sat off the path half hidden by a large magnolia. Its sweet fragrance wavered on breeze around them. The moon was at half mast as Davos would quip, blocked behind tall apartment buildings on the coast, making the shadows deeper than a full moon would. The little bird eased on the bench with the practiced grace of a debutante, back straight until her leaned down to reach her feet, backpack to one side. Her groan turned into a sigh as she slipped off her shoe to rub the arch & toes.

“Give them here, I can at least start at the bottom & work my way up. So now about the halfcocked shit.” That comment brought a giggle at his daring but she dropped the other shoe & moved to put both feet in his lap.

“Are we back to that again? Next we will be on the subject of names & how mine isn’t Alayne.” Propping her elbow on her backpack to recline on bench, she grinned at him, a red eyebrow raised in challenge. 

“You are like a dog with a juicy bone. Just can’t seem to let go.” She said still grinning trying to get a rise from him.

Sandor huffed at her teasing, using both hands to grip & squeeze the balls of her feet for the blood to move. Her feet were long & slender, no hammertoes in sight just plump little digits. The heels were kept well away from his crotch, even if he had entertained ideas of long slow footjobs . She wore no stockings on this warm Miami night. There were dark pink spots at the top of the last two toes on both feet, the beginnings of blisters at the joints.

“That is your secret, if you want to tell it.” Sandor shugged.

He tended to mind his own business, trying his damnest not to get his nose too far in other people’s shit. The last thing he wanted to do was delve too far & scare her off. Part of him cringed just waiting for the axe to fall on that kiss. But in all honestly, she started it with that shit in front of Bronn, Sandor justified to himself.

“Everyone has secrets. But never forget what you are because the rest of the world won’t.” She advised with a distant look. “My ex-husband had some interesting thoughts on people, most were hilarious but still true.”

Ex husband? Sandor thought with a jolt. She looked a young nineteen & a day, if he had to guess. Some areas of the country let you marry at sixteen, but not many anymore. They let you marry, then you have to jump thru a thousand hoops to get rid of the ex. Maybe that was what she was doing here, she was running. Her accent was slightly clipped on some words, combined with all that pale skin, screamed a northern state transplant. A local girl would have lightened her hair more & got a fake tan, even if it meant missing some meals, so she could pass for a beach bunny.

“You are not old enough for an ex-husband.” Giving her a sideways look, it didn’t feel like there was a lie in her words or expression.

“I am now, but at the time, I think most states would agree with you.” The smile she offered him was warmer than the sun. “At any rate, that cop seemed a little too interested. It was the quickest way to give him the brush if he thought he had no chance.”

“Oh I think he was interested,” Sandor agreed,” but more along the lines of getting into your pants. Most girls like the idea of saving a horse & riding a cop.” He knuckled up the arch of foot, wringing a moan in response. 

His realization that she had changed the subject completely evaporated by her pleasured reaction. Stealing a glance in her direction, he watched the little bird ease her head back & close her eyes. Shadows danced across her face, highlighting its porcelain smoothness. She was a goddess in moonlight, all carved perfection. Sculpted lips parted as she breathed deep, causing her chest to rise & the dress to draw tightly across her breasts. A hint of nipple in the dress’s outline made Mr. Happy that much happier.

Shifting a little more on the hard bench, Sandor looked at her feet again switching to the other one. He couldn’t take much more, yet it was the most innocent of seductions. A young girl in need who grabs a lifeline with both hands to keep her head above water.. That doesn’t always mean she wants to hump the life line. 

“I didn’t know him, his vibe wasn’t right. I’m not psychic but I don’t ignore my instincts. Like those idiots in the bar.. I don’t know them, but I also didn’t want to get near them. Sal must have felt the same.“ Her voice floated on the breeze, more of a lullaby than words.

“hmmm, don’t stop. Your hands feel so good.” She murmured as he thumbed her ankle joints.

“Give me a chance, & I bet I could really make you feel good.” He rasped without much care. No sense waiting for that hammer to nail me, he thought. There was beer waiting for him after he dropped off the little bird.

However, the unexpected happened instead of a slap to the face. The little bird opened her brilliant blues to stare at him. It was a calculated stare, as though she was breaking him down & putting him back together all in the space of a minute. She raised her head slowly, still with an open regard that was beginning to make Sandor more than a bit uncomfortable. He shifted on the bench but didn’t break her gaze, the tension was arcing between them like an electrical whip. 

Just to see her reaction, Sandor continued stroking up her legs to her calves & began pressing hard on the tight tendons there. Her legs were satin to the touch, firm from either constantly wearing heels or exercise. For this kind of seamless satin feel, the little bird must wax or veet. Wonder if she is as smooth up a little further, he thought was slight grin.

A slow easy smile tugged at her lips until a full grin encompassed her face. A Cheshire grin. Her body rippled in slow, tantalizingly ways that made Sandor pant with lust. It was too late now. He was done trying to fight off his needs. He was done chasing his tail & looking for love in low women. This enigma wrapped in a beautiful package had completely ensnared him & he wanted to see where that led.

“I bet you could,” she crawled up into his lap, that naughty smile punching him the gut , ”so here is your chance. “

“Here in the park?” 

Surprise not only blanked his mind, it goaded his libido.. That & her warm body settling on top of his legs, her dress hiked up. Her hips moved slight circles at the tent that his hard cock had made in his pants, grinding ever so slightly. The little bird slipped her hands up his chest, past his neck into his hair. The whole time, her hips were rocking to some unknown beat against his hard cock.

“I can’t get your taste out of my brain, plus my roommate is home tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! Live has intruded a bit & it took me longer to get this posted.


End file.
